


Leave It

by AndyAO3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, shenanigans abound, silliness and make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAO3/pseuds/AndyAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera's not having any of this Orlesian snobbery. Zach would help, but he's afraid of getting caught between her and the snobs in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came into my head and wouldn't leave. I tend to post things in bursts, don't I? Hm.
> 
> I dislike the idea of posting things for Inquisition when it's not even out yet, but hopefully now that this is out of my head, I can work on something else.

It had started with Vivienne and Sera, from what Zach could gather. And then, things had only escalated from there.

"You're gettin' it in me bleedin' eye, mate!" Sera yelped, batting Dorian's hands aside and leaning away from him. She was sitting on the edge of the big table in the main hall, surrounded by nearly every female resident of the Skyhold (and Dorian). Usually this would be a situation that she would have very little to complain about. Not so, today.

Dorian frowned disapprovingly at the tiny elven woman and set his hands on his hips. "It isn't nearly as bad as you're making it out to be. If you'd just stop _squirming_ \--"

"I told the lot of you, I don't _need_ help gettin' me face on," she insisted, folding her arms.

"You cannot go to an Orlesian gala looking as if you've smeared charcoal dust all over yourself," Vivienne said. "Your clothes and hair are enough of a disaster as it stands. At least when it comes to your choices in cosmetics, it will be a simple enough thing to remedy. _If_ you would be still a moment and let us work."

Sera huffed. "I don' need to be dolled up fer some fancy human dance thingy. If'n I did go - an' I'm not sayin' I will, mind - it'd be _dis-in-gen-yew-us_ fer me t'go as anyfin' but meself anyway." She looked over at Zach, who was watching from a corner. "Ain't that right, Zachey~?"

"Stop trying to make the Inquisitor to come to your defense," Vivienne chided her. Sera stuck her tongue out at the enchantress in response, smearing her painstakingly-applied lip gloss. Vivienne looked appalled.

The Dalish elf held up his hands. "Don't look at me, I'm keeping out of this." He wasn't about to get involved when, not only did he have no experience in the matter, but he didn't want to be caught in between the interests of his partner in pranking crime and the enchantress who opposed her.

Dorian flashed him a fleeting smile. "Thank you, love." Oh, and there was Dorian, too. Another person he didn't want to get in the way of. He might be Dalish, but he had gotten used to the idea of sleeping in an actual _bed_ rather than on the floor.

It appeared his fellow elf recognized his cowardice, however. She glared daggers at him from her perch. "You're such a git," the small woman grumbled, before being forcibly turned by the Magister back to the gaggle of people attempting to make her look presentable.

Josephine bit her lower lip. "Could she not borrow one of my dresses? We are of a similar size. It shouldn't require too much tailoring to fit."

"Only if you wish your dress to be ruined," Morrigan spoke up from somewhere near the back of the group. She wasn't helping, she was just there to watch. "I expect that the degree to which our young friend would manage to render it unrecognizable over the course of an evening would be both alarming and impressive."

Leliana shook her head at Morrigan's words, and reached out to run a hand through Sera's messy hair, frowning to herself. "We should do something about this, if we can. It looks as if you cut it yourself with a blunt knife."

"I _did!_ " Sera squawked, indignant. Zach remembered her calling it the Bad Decision Haircut. She'd seemed quite proud of it, even with a name like that.

Vivienne made an attempt to powder Sera's face while she was slightly distracted. Probably not the best idea she could have had; the elven woman just sneezed into the powder, sending it flying right back into the enchantress's face.

There was a second of surprised blinking between the two of them, and then Sera burst into snorting, hooting laughter.

Leliana sighed. Vivienne looked like she was doing her best at containing her quiet, burning fury. Josephine seemed to be at a loss for what to do next. Morrigan was smirking, probably trying not to laugh.

And Dorian, poor, put upon Dorian, just glanced over at Zach with a long-suffering look. _Why do I put up with these hooligans,_ it asked of him. Zach chuckled and shrugged back at him.

Truthfully, they both knew the answer to that.

 


End file.
